A Shinigami on the Outlaw Star
by Shadow of the Forgotten
Summary: Jim, Aisha and Suzuka are working on the Outlaw Star when they get some surprise guests. Enter Kenpachi and Yachiru, two shinigami from Soul Society. Outlaw Star, Bleach crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Outlaw Star or Bleach or anything affiliated with said shows.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Grunting as she lifted up another two containers, Aisha began to grumble under her breath. "Stupid Gene and his stupid chores. What does he think I am, his slave?" Heaving the two large boxes onto her shoulder, she walked back onto the Outlaw Star and proceeded to drop them in the back corner of the cargo hold. "And what does Gene decide to do while I'm here doing all the heavy labor, he takes Melfina out to dinner."

"Would you stop complaining." Jim said annoyed. "All you've done since we started this is whine about how you're having to do work. Well poor you, get over it. Besides, it's not like you're the only one stuck out here while Gene and Melfina go and play." Working the small lift he was operating into place, Jim lifted up a smaller box and moved it onto a shelf in the corner.

"Whatever, but I still don't think it's fair." Aisha muttered as she stepped outside the door to grab the last of the boxes. "And why isn't Suzuka out here helping us? Don't tell me she gets special treatment."

Jim rolled his eyes as he secured the cargo in place. "Since you two always seem to end up in a fight when you're near each other Gene has her working with Gilliam up in the cockpit." He replied.

"That doesn't make any sense; you and me fight way more than me and Suzuka." Aisha said as she closed the door and brought the last containers inside.

"True, but when we fight nothing gets broken." Jim said as he parked his lift against the wall and headed towards the ship's hallway. "It's the opposite with you and Suzuka. When you two go at it everything within a two block radius gets destroyed, so it makes sense that Gene would want you to stay away from each other while he's gone. Otherwise he might not have a ship to return too."

Turning up her nose at the young genius, Aisha dropped her load on the floor. "Ah, finally finished." She said as she stretched her arms behind her back. "And it only took an hour and a half to move all these stupid boxes." Kicking the side of an aforementioned container, she winced in pain. "Damn, that hurt." She whined, bending over to rub her sore toes.

"Hey Aisha, if you're finished over there then come on." Jim called from the other side of the cargo hold. "Gene and Mel will be gone for sat least another hour so that means we have plenty of time to finish our video game tournament."

Ears perking up, Aisha smiled and jumped over several boxes to join Jim at the door. "Sounds like fun, I'm always in the mood to kick your ass." She said with a smirk.

"Keep dreaming." Jim replied, rolling his eyes. "There's no way you'd ever beat me, I am the reigning champion after all." Flicking off the lights, Jim closed the door to the cargo hold and they headed off towards the front of the ship.

ooooo

In Soul Society, an unnamed shinigami placed his hands together and recited several lines. Suddenly a gateway opened up and he stepped off to the side. "Alright Captain Kenpachi, the portal's ready now." He said as he motioned to the large black doorway.

"Finally, I've been waiting forever." Kenpachi grumbled before cracking his knuckles with a smirk. "Let's go kick some Arrancar ass."

"Yay! Go Kenny!" Kenpachi's miniature vice captain said from her perch atop his shoulder.

Rolling his eyes at Yachiru's enthusiasm, Kenpachi strode towards the portal, his white captain robe swaying around him as he walked. "Now don't go wandering off once we're inside Yachiru." He said sternly, just before they entered the gate. "I'm not chasing you down again if you get lost."

"Don't worry, I won't go anywhere." Yachiru chirped. "I wouldn't want to miss Ken-chan destroying all those bad guys."

As the pair walked through the gateway, the young shinigami in charge of the portals frowned. "I wonder if I should have warned them about the small tear in space that Captain Ukitake found." Pausing for a second, he shook his head. "Naah, I'm sure they won't even come across it on their way to Hueco Mundo." Since his job was now complete, the shinigami closed the portal and headed off.

ooooo

"Ooooh! Aaaah! Pretty!" Yachiru said happily. "I love travelling through here."

Smiling softly, since no one was around to witness it, Kenpachi continued on the bleak roadway. Moments later they reached the end of the path and seeing two exits, he paused. "How odd, I don't remember there being two ways out here." He muttered, eyeing the exit that sparkled curiously.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Yachiru asked as she peeked over the tall mans shoulder.

"There are two exits up ahead and I don't know which one to take." Kenpachi replied, his eyes moving from one door to the other.

Yachiru glanced quickly between the two doorways and pointed at the sparkly one. "That way." She said.

Lifting his foot, Kenpachi paused. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yup, it's definitely that way." Yachiru replied with a smile.

Shrugging his shoulders, which caused Yachiru to struggle to hold on, Kenpachi walked through the shiny doorway and into complete darkness. "Ok, either Hueco Mundo decided to ditch the light completely or that was the wrong door." He grumbled in annoyance. Just as he was about to start yelling at Yachiru, his leg hit something solid and he stumbled backwards. "What the hell?" He wondered out loud.

Suddenly a voice was heard from somewhere nearby. "I'm telling you that I heard something down here Aisha." A child like voice said.

Kenpachi pulled out his zanpakuto and placed his free hand over Yachiru's mouth so she'd stay silent. Backing up against what he assumed was a wall; he heard another voice join the first.

"And I'm telling you you must've imagined it Jim. There's no way you could've heard something that I didn't. "Aisha said with a small growl. "You're just trying to get out of losing."

Rolling his eyes, Jim flipped on the light switch. Just as he was about to make a joke about Aisha's ears, he froze. "What the hell are you two doing here?!" He shouted at the odd looking trespassers.

Now normally when a person finds himself in an unfamiliar place with people yelling at them, they try calmly talking to the people to figure out what is going on. Well Kenpachi is about as far from normal as you can get, so instead of acting rationally, he proceeded to charge at the pair with his sword held up in the air.

"Get them Kenny!" Yachiru cheered from her spot by the wall.

Jim's eyes widened and he ducked behind Aisha as the tall spiky haired man came at them. "Ok Aisha, you're up." Pushing the Ctarl-Ctarl forward, he ducked behind a small container.

"Heh, so I get to play with the girl first. That's fine by me." Kenpachi said with a grin. Stopping a few feet away, he let his sword lower towards the ground and smirked. "Well girl, let's see what you've got."

Crouching into a fighting stance, Aisha returned to intruders smirk. "Bring it on crazy hairdo guy. I'll beat you in no time."

The two fighters watched each other closely before they both leapt at each other. Kenpachi brought his sword down in a quick arch, but Aisha nimbly rolled out of the way and retaliated with a swift kick to the stomach. Pulling her foot away with a grimace, Aisha gently moved her ankle to see if it was broken.

"Damn, that was like kicking a brick wall." Aisha said with a grin. "I guess this'll be a fun fight after all." Shifting slightly, she put her fists up and waited for her opponent to make the next move.

"I'm surprised you were able to dodge my zanpakuto, that's rather impressive for a human." Kenpachi said, a smirk forming on his face. "However, I'm just getting started so you'd better be ready."

Shaking his head as the pair continued to fight in the middle of the ship's cargo hold, Jim headed over to stand next to the pink haired girl. "So, his name's Kenny?" He asked curiously, pointing to the tall spiky haired man.

"Actually it's Kenpachi, but I call him Kenny." Yachiru replied with a cheerful smile.

"Ah, well that's Aisha." Jim said, pointing to the cat eared lady that was currently holding her own against the sword fighter. "And I'm Jim by the way."

"I'm Yachiru; it's nice to meet you." Yachiru chirped, holding out her hand in a friendly manner.

Shaking his head, Jim accepted the hand with a smile. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you too." Turning back to watch the fight, which was beginning to look more like some sort of sparring match, Jim suddenly spoke up. "So, uh, if you don't mind me asking, how the hell did you two get in here?"

"Beats me." Yachiru replied with a shrug. "One minute we're on our way to Hueco Mundo and then we walk through a shiny door and end up here. Do you know where here is exactly?"

"You're inside the cargo hold of the Outlaw Star." Jim said, pointing to the boxes around them. "And where is this Hueco Mundo place, I've never heard of it? Is it on some other world?"

Yachiru tapped her chin in thought for several moments before replying. "I guess you could say it's in another dimension of sorts." She said. When Jim raised an eyebrow, she continued. "Ok, I'll try to explain. You live in the human realm, this place here, me and Kenny are from a place called Soul Society, we're shinigami by the way, and Hueco Mundo is kinda between the two realms. Sorta like a bridge I guess, I'm not really sure, but only bad things live there."

Opening his mouth, Jim couldn't think of anything to say besides. "You're a shinigami…that's cool." And then he promptly passed out.

"Um, Jim, are you ok?" Yachiru asked curiously, poking the boy with her finger. When he failed to move, she shrugged and turned back to watch the fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Outlaw Star or Bleach or anything affiliated with said shows.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the cockpit, Suzuka was trying to finish putting the weapon console back together while listening to the noise coming from below. Emphasis on the trying part. Shoving the wires back in roughly, Suzuka ignored Gilliam's complaints as she stood up angrily. "I can't even leave those two alone for an hour without them getting into a fight. Damn brats." She growled, picking up her bokken from the seat next to her. With her wooden blade in hand, Suzuka stormed out of the cockpit and down the stairs.

When she arrived at the cargo hold, Suzuka took a deep breath and prepared herself for what was about to come. Walking through the door, she screamed. "WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!! YOU'RE GIVING ME A MIGRAINE!!"

Both Kenpachi and Aisha froze mid-strike and turned to glare at whoever had interrupted their match. Seeing a seething Suzuka, Aisha paled slightly and ducked behind Kenpachi.

"Who are you?" Suzuka asked, eyes narrowing dangerously at the odd looking man.

"Why should I te-." Kenpachi began to say before being cut off by his bubbly vice captain.

"That's Kenpachi, but I call him Kenny, and I'm Yachiru! It's nice to meet you!" Yachiru said happily as she jumped up and walked over to stand next to Kenpachi.

"Oh, so that's your name." Aisha said thoughtfully. "I'm Aisha."

Nodding, Kenpachi's eyes never left the swordswoman before him. Smirking, he gripped the hilt of his zanpakuto tighter.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Aisha whispered. "You never want to mess with a pissed off Suzuka."

Before Kenpachi could scoff at the warning, Suzuka calmly walked up and hit them both over the head with her bokken. Clearly the two newcomers were no real threat. "Well since the two of you are now finished, I think we should all have a little chat." Pointing towards the door, she looked at Aisha. "Take them to the kitchen, now."

"Ok you two, right this way." Aisha said cheerfully. "Maybe we can find some leftover food in the fridge to munch on while we have our little 'chat'." Turning around, she walked through the door and headed off to the kitchen, their new guests following behind.

Rubbing her forehead, Suzuka groaned. "What did I do to deserve this?" She asked out loud. "First I get stuck with the brats and now another pair of troublemakers appear. That's just my luck." Shaking her head, she was just about the follow after Aisha when she heard a groan from the other side of the cargo hold. Curious, Suzuka walked over to the corner and rolled her eyes when she found it was only Jim. Nudging the boy with her foot, she took a few steps back when he finally sat up. "Hey, you ok there?" She asked when he opened his eyes.

Glancing around quickly, Jim took a deep breath. "Oh good, it was all a dream." He mumbled. Looking up at the assassin, he smiled slightly. "I am now, but I had this really weird dream. There were these two strangers that appeared out of nowhere, a tall scary looking man and a small girl with pink hair, the man started fighting with Aisha and the little girl told me that they were shinigami from the spirit realm. Talk about crazy." Laughing, he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Oh, you must mean Kenpachi and Yachiru, that wasn't a dream." Suzuka said. "They're in the kitchen with Aisha right now. In fact, we should probably get there before she eats everything we have in the fridge."

Jim's eyes widened and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Did you not hear me say they were _shinigami_?!" He cried. "Why are you letting them stay, kick them out before they kill us!!"

Rolling her eyes, Suzuka whacked Jim upside the head with her bokken. "Would you calm down; if they'd wanted to kill us I think they would've done so already." She said calmly. "So far they've done nothing to warrant us being rude to them so I see no reason to treat them any differently. In fact, when I came down here that Kenpachi guy and Aisha seemed to be getting along rather well."

"I still think we should get rid of them." Jim said quickly. "They're dangerous."

"Whatever, but right now we need to join them in the kitchen so get moving." Suzuka said. When Jim just continued to sit there, she lifted her sword slightly. "Now." She growled.

Gulping, Jim bolted off the floor and ran down the hallway towards the kitchen.

With a sigh, Suzuka followed after slowly. "I really need to find another crew to hang out with. These guys will be the death of me." She muttered under her breath.

When the pair reached the kitchen Suzuka grabbed Jim by the collar and pushed him into the seat next to Aisha. Giving him a look that promised death if he so much as shifted, she turned to face the two newcomers. "So, Kenpachi and Yachiru, what exactly are you two doing on our ship?" She asked curiously. "Aren't you shinigami a long ways from home?"

"Whoa, shinigami, that's so cool!" Aisha exclaimed. "No wonder you're so strong."

Ignoring Aisha's outburst, Suzuka raised an eyebrow as she awaited an explanation.

"Well you see, it all started with this sparkly door..." Yachiru began, only to stop when Kenpachi covered her mouth with his hand.

"Let me, you'll just confuse them even more." Kenpachi told her. Seeing her nod, he continued. "To put it simply, we took the wrong door when we left Soul Society and we ended up here." Crossing his arms, he sat back in the chair.

"I see." Suzuka said slowly. "And how do you plan on getting back since you ended up here by mistake?"

Kenpachi shrugged. "No clue, though I imagine they'll send someone after us when we fail to show up." He replied. "Until then I guess you're stuck with us."

While the adults continued to talk, Jim's eyes were darting from Yachiru to Kenpachi and back again. Sweating slightly, he was practically hyperventilating when he finally spoke up. "Don't believe them, they're here to steal our souls!!" He cried out suddenly. "We have to get away before something bad happens!!"

Shaking her head, Suzuka lifted up her bokken and hit Jim upside the head once more. When he collapsed to the table, she set her sword down and picked up the conversation once more. "Just ignore him, all the hard work he did today must've broken something inside his brain. He'll be better in a few hours."

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry." Aisha said as she stood up and headed to the fridge. "You want anything?"

"No thanks, human food doesn't taste all that great." Kenpachi said. "But I'll take some tea if you've got any."

"Ooh, I want tea too!" Yachiru cried happily, waving her hands in the air.

"Eh, suit yourselves." Aisha said as she dove inside the fridge to find a snack.

"Tea sounds good; I'll make some for us." Suzuka said, standing up and heading to her cupboard. Pulling out a kettle, she filled it with water and placed it on the stove to boil. Getting out three cups, Aisha never drank tea, she put them on the counter next to the stove and then went to sit back down at the table to wait.

Aisha joined them a few seconds later with a plate of some kind of meat. Plopping down in her chair, she turned to stare at Kenpachi. "So, care to have another match when we're finished here? I was just starting to warm up." She asked before taking a rather large bite.

Smirking, Kenpachi nodded. "Sure, I can never say no to a fun fight."

Suzuka shook her head as she stood up to finish the tea. 'I must remember to send them outside so they don't break anything on the ship.' She thought, pouring the steaming tea into the cups. Carefully balancing the cups in her hands, she walked back over to the table and handed them to the guests. "Here you go, it's hot." She said politely. Taking a seat, Suzuka softly blew on her tea while Kenpachi and Aisha talked about their upcoming sparring session.

"This is really good." Yachiru said from her seat across from Suzuka. "What kind of tea is it?"

"It's a rare blend from one of the outer moons called Blue Tea." Suzuka replied with a smile. "It has a rather unique taste, but I like it."

"Mmm, me too." Yachiru said as she took another sip. "We don't have anything this good in Soul Society."

"Really, well that's too bad." Suzuka responded. Standing up, she walked over to her tea cupboard and pulled out a small packet. Sitting back down, she pushed the packet across the table at the pink haired girl. "Here, why don't you take this with you. I can always pick up some more later."

Yachiru's eyes widened and she smiled brightly. "Wow, thanks!" She chirped happily.

Smiling at the child, Suzuka took another sip of her tea.

"How about we fight without weapons this time?" Aisha asked. "Just use our fists. That might make it a little more interesting."

"Fine by me, I don't usually use my zanpakuto anyway since it's so useless." Kenpachi said with a shrug. "What type of match are we going to have? Wanna draw blood or just knock each other unconscious?"

"Either way's fine with me." Aisha replied. "Though I'd rather not ruin my clothes, so maybe we should stick with a K.O. match."

"Sure, just don't expect me to go easy on y-." Before Kenpachi was finished, a computerized voice interrupted him.

"There are intruders outside the ship." Gilliam stated as alarms began to go off. "Locking down the perimeter hatches."

"Who is it?" Suzuka asked, standing up and grabbing her bokken. "And where are they exactly?"

"Bringing up the images…now." Gilliam said.

Suzuka and Aisha both looked up at the monitor and, after seeing who it was, had two completely opposite reactions. Suzuka rolled her eyes and sat back down to finish her tea, those Kei Pirate henchmen were a waste of time and energy, Aisha on the other hand punched her fist in the air enthusiastically.

"Wohoo!" Aisha cried happily. "Time to kick some pirate ass!" Jumping up, she was about to head off to fight when Kenpachi stopped her suddenly.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Kenpachi asked curiously. "I could use a warm up before our rematch."

Aisha paused and turned to face the shinigami with a smirk on her face. "Fine by me, but I doubt I'll leave you anything." Laughing maniacally, she turned back towards the hallway and disappeared.

Kenpachi put his hand on Yachiru's head and gave her a little pat. "Why don't you stay here and finish your tea, I'm going to go play for a little while." He said with a smirk. Seeing Yachiru smile, he followed after Aisha.

"Gilliam, Aisha and Kenpachi are heading outside to take care of the pest problem." Suzuka stated calmly. "So you can shut off the alarms now." When the noise disappeared, she smiled and took another sip of her tea. "Would you like another cup Yachiru?"

"Yes please!" Yachiru said, nodding her head enthusiastically.

As Suzuka stood up to get the tea kettle, she made a mental note to have Jim turn down the alarm sound when he woke up. Those bells were horribly loud.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Outlaw Star or Bleach or anything affiliated with said shows.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

When the Outlaw Star's main door opened up, the Kei Pirate drones were completely prepared for anything the notorious crew could throw at them…at least that's what they thought. Seeing the Ctarl-Ctarl and some odd looking man in a white robe playing rock, paper, scissors made the Kei Pirates freeze in shock.

"Scissors!"

"Rock!"

Aisha and Kenpachi called out at the same time. Looking down at their hands, Kenpachi frowned. "Well damn, I guess I lose this time." He said, crossing his arms and leaning back against the door frame. Glaring at the smirking woman next to him, he nearly growled. "I may have lost, but if you don't get your ass in gear I'm going to go out there and beat them all myself."

"I'm going, I'm going, don't get your boxers in a twist." Aisha said with a small wave of her hand. Turning around to face the shocked enemy, she cracked her knuckles and smirked. "Ok, so which one of you losers' is first?"

That snapped the Kei Pirates out of their daze. Shaking their heads, the four drone henchmen dropped into fighting stances and prepared to attack.

Aisha glanced from one pirate to another until she'd looked at each one. Cocking her head to the side, she got out of her fighting stance and rubbed the back of her neck slowly. Looking back over at Kenpachi, she sighed. "Oh all right, you can have those two over there." She said, pointing to the two on the left.

"But what about the game?" Kenpachi asked, his eyes widening at the thought of being able to fight. "I lost fair and square."

"I know, but I'd feel bad if I hogged all the fun so you can take those two." Aisha said with a shrug.

Smirking, Kenpachi pushed himself off the wall and walked over to stand by her side. "That sounds good to me." He said happily. Pulling out his zanpakuto, Kenpachi held it out before him. "Ok you guys, let's get this party started."

Taking that as the signal to attack, the Kei pirates launched themselves at their opponents. Aisha ducked under the arm of the first, and sent a devastating kick at the second which he barely managed to dodge. Crouching on the ground, Aisha gave the two a smirk before jumping up and leveling a fist at each of their stomachs. Both drones stumbled backwards and before they could react found themselves on the ground as Aisha grabbed them by the arms and threw them roughly. Not giving them a moment to breath, Aisha jumped onto the first one and thrust her fist inside the machine. Grabbing a fist full of wires, she yanked them out and then turned on the other one. Ducking under a punch that was aimed at her face, Aisha growled and leapt up onto the machine's back. Grabbing the back of its neck, she pulled any wire she could find out in a single move. Smiling as she jumped off the pile of scrap metal, she turned to see how Kenpachi was fairing. "…well, damn." Aisha mumbled in awe. "That's pretty impressive."

Kenpachi simply shrugged, his fight had been rather boring after all. The instant those two machine-like drones had attacked he'd sliced them into several hundred pieces. After he'd put away his sword, he'd sat down on top of the largest piece he could find and watched as Aisha beat her opponents. "They were incredibly weak." He said somewhat sadly. "I was hoping they would've been a little more of a challenge."

"Yeah, I probably should have warned you that these were the weaklings." Aisha said as she brushed off her hands and walked back over towards the door. "Their masters are something else, but these things are basically useless." Punching in a code on the keypad, Aisha led Kenpachi back into the ship.

"I guess I shouldn't be complaining though since you did let me fight after all." Kenpachi said. "But don't expect me to go easy on you in our match just because you did."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Aisha said with a smirk as they entered the kitchen.

"So, have any problems?" Suzuka asked curiously.

"Nah, those guys were pathetic." Aisha grumbled as she plopped back down in her seat. "But at least we got some stretching in before our spar."

Watching the tall man take a seat next to Yachiru, Suzuka nodded. "I see. Well, would you like another cup of tea before your match?"

"Sure, why not." Kenpachi said, leaning back in his chair. "That tea of yours is pretty good."

"You guys and your tea." Aisha muttered. "I don't know how you can stand that stuff."

Before anyone could say anything else, a voice was heard shouting from the hallway. "Suzuka, Aisha, Jim, we've got to go! Fred's after us!" Gene shouted as he ran into the kitchen, Melfina being dragged right behind.

On reflex, Kenpachi pulled out his zanpakuto and nailed the captain of the Outlaw Star over the head. As Gene collapsed to the ground, Kenpachi rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that, it's a habit." He said.

"He'll be fine." Aisha said with a wave of her hand. "Oh, hey Mel, how was dinner?"

Melfina looked from the now unconscious Gene to the table where two strangers sat. Blinking slowly, she shrugged her shoulders and went to join everyone at the table. Things like this seemed to happen a lot, it was easier to just go with it. "It was fine until Fred and his goons showed up. Gene freaked out and dragged me all the way back here. I swear he's more afraid of Fred than any pirate out there." She said, shaking her head sadly.

"That's probably true, but that guy give me the creeps too so I can't really blame Gene." Aisha said with a small shudder.

"Melfina, I'd like you to meet our guests, Kenpachi and Yachiru. Due to certain circumstances, they'll be staying with us for an undetermined amount of time." Suzuka said, nodding towards the odd looking pair.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Melfina told them with a smile. "Welcome to the Outlaw Star."

Just then a portal opened up and a man dressed like Yachiru came barreling out. "Finally, I've found you Captain!" The shinigami cried. "We've been searching for you two for over an ho-."

Growling, Aisha jumped up and punched the intruder in the stomach. "Take that you thief!" She shouted triumphantly. When silence met her ears, she looked down at the man she'd just beat up and began to chuckle nervously. "…uh, sorry about that. I thought he was an intruder." She mumbled sheepishly.

"He'll survive." Kenpachi said, standing up slowly. "Besides, I did sort of do the same thing to your captain over there so I guess that makes us even." Picking up the shinigami from the floor, he tossed him over his shoulder and nodded his head at the crew around the table. "Well I guess we should be going now." Smirking over at Aisha, he continued. "Though it does look like I'll have to take a rain check on our match."

"Don't worry about it." Aisha replied with a smirk of her own. "I'm sure we'll meet up again someday."

Nodding, Kenpachi proceeded to disappear through the portal.

Yachiru bowed her head politely and smiled. "Thanks for everything!" She said with a wave as she followed after Kenpachi.

A few seconds later, the portal disappeared. "Ok, how about I get dinner started for you guys." Melfina said cheerfully as she walked over to grab her apron off the wall. "I'm sure you must be starving after working on the ship all day." Smiling, she pulled a pan out of the cupboard and placed it on the stove.

"Oh boy, dinner!" Aisha cried happily. "I'm starving!"

Rolling her eyes, Suzuka took another sip of her tea. Sitting back in her chair, she shook her head. 'Well, I guess everything's back to normal now.' She thought.

Just then Jim stood up suddenly and began to scream. "The shinigami are here to kill us I tell you!! Run for your lives!!"

In the blink of an eye, Suzuka had hit Jim upside the head for the third time that evening. 'Ok, mostly back to normal anyways.' She thought with a sigh. 'I'm guessing it'll be a few days before he get's over the initial shock of seeing a shinigami. Poor boy.' Taking another drink of her tea, Suzuka closed her eyes as she listened to Aisha telling Melfina about her 'awesome' fight.


End file.
